Judging people
Judment happens all around the world, everyday 24/7. Its not right but people do do it. Judgment is ways people express how they feel about other characteristics in their own way. Meaning: A man walking down the street with really small pants on and a small shirt. Someone walks past him and say something about his clothing. "Eww he's gay" This may not be nessesarily true because he could just not like really loose cloths and is the straightest person you may know. Why do people do it? People do it for very different reasons. It could either be they don't like the person, they are "hating" or openly declaring their dislike for what they're wearing or doing, they feel its the right thing to do to let someone know what you think of them. Any way you do it its not the right thing to do. How does it affect others? Everyone has different reactions to judgments and sometimes you can't really tell how the person is feeling. Some people are sensitive about themselves a cant handle peoples opinions toward them. It might be killing them, and breaking them down inside. This isnt good for a person to feel because this can affect their everyday life. They can feel insercure, or hate themselves. Nobody should be feeling that way EVER, especially if its coming from someone that they might not know. A piece of my mind Here's a copy of my personal essay on this topic. It’s been a while since I’ve visited my niece in Long Island. I decided to visit her and catch up on some of the things I missed. It was a couple of days before my birthday when I went up there. It was very windy and very cold with trees swaying side to side, and trash cans being tipped over. I wasn’t feeling good that day so I wore loose sweat pants and my brothers XXL sweat shirt. Plus, I felt its family, they’ll understand. As soon as I stepped out of the train she spots my mom first, which was all the way in back of me. I figured she might not have noticed me. So I just waited until I heard, “Hey, where’s Nikki?” “Right there” My mom points to the right side of her just a few steps away. All I could think to myself was did I change that much? “Hey Nikki…you…you changed a lot” “Um…Thanks…You look like you’ve been taking care of yourself” “Yea...” She said while looking me up and down with her voice trailing off. Deneice looked at my mom and then looked right back at me with confusion in her eyes. “So this is what you’ve become?” “What do you mean?” I said in a really, really sad and depressing voice. “A tom-boy. You shouldn’t wear cloths like that. It says some things about you that I know isn’t true” “What do you mean?” “Oh, you know” I felt so bad and ashamed of myself for trying to be myself. I felt it was really wrong to judge me like that. It hurt so much that there is no word in the dictionary to describe how I was feeling. I never got a chance to tell her how I felt, but on the other hand I don’t think it would have mattered how I felt to her. She’s the type who doesn’t care about other people’s feelings. Ever since my niece’s opinion towards the way I dress I noticed that I can’t speak my mind around her. I have to watch what I say, wear, and do so she won’t even try to judge me. This makes me real uncomfortable around her, which I shouldn’t be. I should feel like this is family and I can be myself with support. I feel strongly about her choice of words and they have always haunted me ever since they came out of her mouth. From this experience I learned that just because your family is blood, doesn’t mean they won’t judge you. I can’t really do anything about it and it just makes me feel really bad that my niece would say something like that to me. It really hurts my feelings that she doesn’t have any regret. I wish she hadn’t let those words come out. I hope that the next time I decide to visit her, if I do, she won’t judge me again. what have I learned? I learned alot from this exspirence. I've been a victim and the cause of this situation. I already know it isn't right to judge others but sometimes you can't help it. Thats when you need to start thinking before you speak. This would help our community to get along a little better.